


Imbiplicite

by Kalincka



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chloe knows it, Coming Out, F/F, Flirty Chloe, Flustered Nadine, Jealous Nadine, Mention of Elena/Nate, Mention of past Chloe/Nate, Nadine is a Huge™ Lesbian, god i love my daughters so much, post-The Lost Legacy, uncharted 2 references
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Chloé est bi. Ce n'est pas un secret.Sauf pour Nadine, apparemment.





	Imbiplicite

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt n°35 : "Do you regret it?"
> 
> (Pardonnez-moi le jeu de mot pourri du titre)

— Frazer, dis-moi. Tu regrettes ?

Chloé leva subitement les yeux de son petit Ganesh, haussant un sourcil inquisiteur. De l’autre côté de la table, Nadine avait délaissé son livre pour le refermer à moitié, un doigt abandonné au milieu pour marquer la page.

— De quoi ? s’interrogea-t-elle d’un air surpris.

Sa partenaire, qui auparavant la gratifiait d’un regard intense et lourd, détourna brièvement les yeux le temps d’une seconde.

— Tu sais. Dans la jeep. Quand tu parlais de Drake. Tu regrettes de l’avoir quitté ?

La question tomba, aussi lourde qu’un roc sur le carrelage, et elle était si inattendue que Chloé resta muette. Stupéfaite, elle sentit sa bouche s’ouvrir sous le choc, et aussitôt Nadine se rebiffa :

— Non, laisse tomber. C’est pas impor-

— Non, non, ça va, la coupa précipitamment Chloé. Y’a pas de souci.

Les épaules de l’ancienne mercenaire se relâchèrent imperceptiblement à travers le tissu fin de son tee-shirt. Faisant, par là-même, admirablement bien ressortir les muscles de ses bras.

_Chloé, focus._

— Et d’ailleurs, reprit-elle d’un ton qui se voulait détaché, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai quitté.

— Ah ?

Nadine sembla immédiatement regretter d’avoir parlé, comme le prouva la couverture de son livre qui se plia sous son poing subitement crispé. Elle se faisait visiblement violence pour ne pas paraître trop affectée par l’information, mais sa curiosité l’emporta de nouveau :

— Et tu… ?

Chloé laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, répondant à la question avant même qu’elle ne se termine – la pointe de nostalgie qui perça sa voix ne trompait personne.

— Parfois, on n’a pas le choix dans la vie. Il faut lâcher prise.

— Mais tu l’aimais ?

Elle décida d’ignorer l’inquiétude qui vrilla ses oreilles pour jouer cartes sur table.

— Oh, honnêtement ? Nate avait son style. Terriblement mignon, quand il ne jouait pas les héros perdus.

Chloé savait que c’était cruel ; elle avait bien vu la lueur gênée dans les yeux de Nadine, à qui elle brûlait de poser _la_ question.

Mais elle ne put s’empêcher de laisser sa phrase entière en suspens. La réaction de l’ancienne mercenaire ne se fit pas attendre : cette dernière se crispa de tous ses muscles – offrant là une vision des plus agréables – et fronça les sourcils, une moue déçue plissant les coins de sa bouche.

Surprise par une émotion aussi forte, Chloé se sentit immédiatement coupable.

— Mais il était aussi insupportable, reprit-elle aussitôt. Trop chevalier blanc pour moi. On se serait séparé quand même.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait si _obligée_ de rassurer Nadine sur ce point-là. Elle marqua une pause, le temps d’enfoncer définitivement le clou :

— Et il était raide dingue d’Elena.

— Elena ?

Le nom avait fusé des lèvres pincées de sa partenaire, qui était visiblement suspendue aux siennes. Chloé se laissa divaguer, nostalgique en repensant à l’expression dévastée qui avait envahi le visage de Nate suite à l’explosion de cette grenade. L'expression d'un homme qui avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant l'être qu'il aimait couvert de son propre sang ; ce moment-là où elle avait compris que le terme d' _âmes-sœurs_ n'était peut-être pas si vide de sens.

Le visage d’Harry, juste avant de dégoupiller, la hantait tout autant.

— Elena Fisher. Journaliste. Blonde, courageuse, extrêmement jolie. Désormais sa femme.

Nadine ne dit rien, mais ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu suite à la description ; Chloé, décidant de reprendre le chemin du flirt qu’elle connaissait si bien, rajouta innocemment :

— Bien sûr, si j’étais sortie avec elle, les choses auraient sûrement été différentes.

La tête de Nadine valut, littéralement, son pesant d’or.

Comme si on venait de lui rouler dessus avec un poids-lourd, songea Chloé : la surprise imprégnait tous ses traits, de son air interdit jusqu’à la lueur paniquée dans ses pupilles. Elle eut tant de mal à retenir son hilarité qu’elle laissa échapper un gloussement.

— Tu… ? commença Nadine d’une petite voix.

L’aventurière sentit son sourire s’agrandir, et elle tendit la main par-dessus la table comme si elle se présentait pour la première fois :

— Chloé Frazer, la bi sexy de votre région. Collectionneuse d’antiquités à ses heures perdues. Enchantée.

Nadine fut trop choquée pour serrer sa poigne. Ponctuant son petit manège, Chloé lui décocha un clin d’œil espiègle :

— Hey, _China_. Relax. Ils sont hors de mon chemin maintenant.

Sa voix prit alors un ton rassurant.

— Plus de Drake entre nous, promis.

Le sous-entendu concernait Sam. Elle savait que c’était le point sensible. Nadine se renfrogna subitement en baissant les yeux. Elle avait sûrement compris, mais elle resta sur la révélation, qui semblait l'avoir étrangement touchée :

— Je ne te… Juge pas ou quoi que ce soit, déclara-t-elle d’une voix incroyablement timide. Ça me surprend, c’est tout.

Ses joues étaient rouges, désormais. Chloé prit ça comme un encouragement. Un sourire, plus béat que taquin, gangrena son visage.

— Oh, je suis sûre que ça ne te dérange pas, trésor.


End file.
